


Maul's Revenge

by princessmelz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s05e16 The Lawless, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Poor Obi-Wan, Possible Character Death, Protective Obi-Wan, Psychological Torture, Torture, he will feel Maul's wrath, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmelz/pseuds/princessmelz
Summary: Obi-Wan is leaving for his trip to Mandalore. Unbeknownst to him, an uninvited traveller (*cough*Anakin*cough*) is on board with him.The Lawless AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an AU of The Lawless.
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and to Disney (who/what doesn't these days)
> 
> This story may have some triggers and graphic scenes. I will warn you before any chapter containing these.
> 
> Please comment, it means everything to me.
> 
> If you see typos, grammar/conjugation/spelling mistakes, or if you find the characters are ooc please tell me.

 

“ _Anakin, may I borrow your ship_.”

Anakin was trying to make sense of this sentence, uttered by his Master less than half an hour ago. He had seem distant, aloof... well more than usual. Why would he need the Twilight? Obi-Wan hated it.  He who was apprehensive of flying  obviously  didn’t like the occasional failings in the engines and often was reluctant to travel in it - even though the little eccentricities and flaws of the freighter was what made it so unique.  One thing was sure, if Obi-Wan was going on a solo mission the council gave him, they could have  easily  lent him an unmarked ship. So it must be for personal matters.

He  cautiously  turned his head towards Obi-Wan. The man walked  stiffly  beside him, as silent as a tomb. Not even the sound of a breath reached Anakin’s ears. He  was concerned. His master’s face was as stoic as usual but Anakin could  clearly  see the worry clouding his steel blue eyes.

They stopped in front of the Corellian freighter. They  slowly  entered the ship and went to the cockpit.

“So,” Anakin started, “as you  probably  know, the controls are sometimes unresponsive so don’t hesitate to hit them hard.”

He waited for a sarcastic comeback about the state of the Twilight. It never came.

“Also, don’t  be surprised  if it makes strange noises,” he continued, “It got  badly  damaged on my last mission and I haven’t had the time to  fully  repair it yet, but don’t worry it’s  perfectly  fine.”

“Well, let’s hope it manages to go all the way to Mandalore without breaking down,” muttered Obi-Wan.

Wait. He was going to Mandalore, why?

They both left the shuttle, Anakin still pondering on Obi-Wan’s vague allusion to the Outer Rims.

“Thank you Anakin, I’ll be leaving in a few minutes,  just  the time for me to put on some less recognisable clothes.”

Obi-Wan then rushed to his quarters.

Anakin considered following his former Master. He had to know why he was leaving in such a hurry without the council knowing it. But Obi-Wan wouldn’t tell him. He didn’t trust Anakin. A bitter taste spread through his mouth. The Rako Hardeen incident  unmistakably  proved that. So he will have to work it out on his own; Anakin knew Obi-Wan cared for the Duchess of Mandalore, Satine Kryze. So his urgent  depart  must  be linked  to her. She was  probably  in danger. And if she was, Obi-Wan will need help.

Anakin  mutely  re-entered the ship and hid in a small storage cupboard filled with various tools and objects he found during his missions. He then made himself comfortable in prevision of the long hours awaiting him.

 

* * *

 

Anakin was glad when the ship finally landed.  It’s tendency to rock and the fact he had stayed in the same position for a long period of time meant his limbs were numb and sore. He had  been bored  out of his mind in this tiny closet. He hadn’t even had something to tinker with for the whole trip. He needed to move, get out of this claustrophobic cupboard.

He heard two voices outside the ship. One belonged to Obi-Wan, though Anakin couldn’t distinguish the words that were being said. He jumped and  nearly  banged his head on the ceiling at the loud sound of metal falling on the ground. A part of his ship, he realised. He would never lend it to Obi-Wan again if it was going to break it. Anakin at least hoped it would be able to leave Mandalore. He didn’t quite fancy  being trapped  on a planet with potential danger lurking on the surface.

Two loud pairs of feet entering the ship.  Suddenly  what he presumed was Obi-Wan hit the inspector in the back of the head, undressing and dressing again,  probably  to disguise himself.

A full minute after Obi-Wan had left the ship, Anakin tiptoed out, making sure no one was watching him. He then made his way to what he remembered was the throne room, if there was problem it was  probably  going to be there.

He arrived to the massive doors of the Mandalorian throne room, which  were closed. Two guards in Mandalorian armour were guarding them, charged blasters in their hands. The Death  Watch. They had organised a coup against Satine’s government, Anakin realised.

Anakin  slowly  clasped one of the decorative metal vases in his right hand. He then  deftly  force-jumped behind the two guards and knocked them unconscious. He winced at the ringing sound of metal on metal.  Once the hallway was silent again, Anakin could make out muffled and  barely  recognisable speech coming from the throne room. He put his ear against the door to hear what was being said more  clearly.

What he overheard chilled him to the core. A voice he only recognized thanks to recordings and holograms. Maul.

“Kenobi will arrive soon, I sense it. I will at last satisfy my long awaited revenge...”

Anakin’s breath hitched. He pulled his head away from the door. This was all a trap, he had to warn Obi-Wan. Quick, before he gets himself killed.  He tried to reach Obi-Wan through their old training bond, but found he couldn’t, something or someone was blocking them. He debated staying and listening on or trying to find Obi-Wan. He had to know more, he finally decided.

Maul was still talking when he leaned against the door.

“...I sense…”

Suddenly, the door opened, and Anakin, thrown of balance, stumbled into the throne room.

“Well… what have we got here?” Maul wondered aloud. “The Hero with no Fear.” He motioned to somebody behind Anakin. “Bring him here.” he pointed to the front of the throne.

Four guards rushed Anakin, their blasters set to stun. He ignited his lightsaber, preparing to attack. He dodged and deflected the blasts. The key to victory against Mandalorians was to keep moving, so one could not  be surrounded.  And also to avoid any fire, but this information did not prove useful as the fearsome warriors were not allowed to kill him.  Soon after the attack, three of the guards  were stunned  into unconsciousness and one had a cauterized hole in the middle of his chest.

Anakin looked  defiantly  towards Maul, who was sitting on the throne. He noticed that Savage Opress was standing guard next to him. He had heard some time ago the monster was Maul’s brother and served him  loyally.

Maul stood up and  slowly  walked towards Anakin who stood still, lightsaber in hand.

“I see your reputation precedes you,” Maul drawled, “Let us see if you are ready for a greater challenge.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

He activated his blood red lightsaber and charged.

The fight began. Dodge. Parry. Attack. Jump. The confidence he felt a few moments ago vanished, replaced by a cold horror clouding his mind and heart.  Anakin observed every move, every slash, every block, but the style was so foreign and startling compared to the training droid he altered when he was twelve, he couldn't do anything against Maul and was  slowly  losing his ground. He could feel panic bubbling and growing in the pit of his stomach, something he  really  didn’t need  just  now. But he couldn’t fail, Obi-Wan needed to escape, if the battle lasted long enough, he would have the time to do so. Anakin doubled his efforts and pushed Maul as best as he could.

He heard loud footsteps behind him. Savage. The panic finally settled. He was no match for the two Dathomirians together. They attacked and attacked and attacked until he  was pushed  to the far corner of the throne rooms. Maul then lifted him up into the air using a force choke. Anakin let go of his lightsaber.

“The former apprentice of Obi-Wan Kenobi is finally at my mercy.”

Anakin couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. The world  was blurred  around him.

“You have grown since I met you on Tatooïne,” he continued. “Then a slave, now one of the most respected jedi in the order.” He observed Anakin. “So young…”

Anakin wanted to fight, was fighting against the invisible force. Was sending all his strength in the Force towards Maul. But it wasn’t working. Dark spots clouded his vision.

Maul’s comlink chirped. He answered, releasing Anakin. He dropped on the floor and took long-awaited ragged breaths.

“The duchess has escaped her cell.

Obi-Wan, NO!

He tried to stand up. The floor swayed underneath his feet as he tried to reach for Maul, he had to stop him. Strong arms grabbed him from behind, crushing him.  He fought against them, scratching and hitting and pushing the monster’s muscular limbs, kicking the giant's legs and torso, but the oaf wouldn’t budge. Maul laughed.

“I admire your strength, Skywalker,” he  gently  caressed Anakin’s cheek, who  hastily  jerked his head away. “So young indeed… Oh how Kenobi will suffer...”

Anakin’s eyes widened.

“I always wondered, how did the Nightsisters replace your other missing body parts?" he glanced down. "Because I heard people doubting your masculinity...” Anakin replied  cockily, if he was going down, he might as well enjoy himself.

Maul’s eyes flashed in anger. Savage tightened his grip, taking the breath away from Anakin. Maul slapped him, hard.

“Enough!” Maul shouted.

He observed Anakin, his anger  slowly  receding. He gestured at Savage.

“Knock him out.”

The colossus finally released him. Anakin stumbled, the world was spinning around him. Savage clenched his right hand into a fist and hit Anakin’s head.

Anakin crumbled to the ground. He fought against the dark tendrils of unconsciousness, blinking hard. But as the seconds passed, his brain grew more and more muddled.

Maul leaned down and whispered in his ear.

“Kenobi doesn’t know you are here, does he.”

Maul cackled.

Anakin blinked, not quite understanding the implication behind Maul’s words.

“Sleep…”

The Force suggestion was too much, even for Anakin. But he had to do something, had to fight…

_Obi-Wan…_

He knew no more.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments. I tried to answer them but found that I couldn't find the right words. But they mean everything to me  
> Thank you for your kudos, bookmarks and subscription, I'm glad you like my story!
> 
> Here is the new chapter. Who doesn't like creepy Maul!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I still do not own the Star wars franchise.  
> Some of the Dialogues are from the lawless episode, they therefore do not belong to me.

Obi-Wan was standing in front of the monster who was the cause of the death of so many, his master, the children of Raydonia, Adi Gallia and countless others. He was arrogantly sitting on the rightful throne of Satine Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore, and his lover.

Thinking of the kneeling Duchess by Maul's side was enough to send metaphorical swords through his heart. What was Maul going to do with her? He knew Maul craved Obi-Wan's death, and make him suffer for the duel he lost on Mandalore all those years ago. Obi-Wan had managed to escape the attempts on his life, but now he was at the Dathormirian's mercy, he could only wonder what was planned for him. A shiver ran down his spine.

He turned his head towards Satine. She was calm, collected, beautiful. But Obi-Wan could clearly see the cold dread lurking beneath her eyes. She knew at least one of them was going to die. An escape was impossible. Maul's servant and brother, Savage, stood faithfully behind Maul, ready to attack at any sign of threat. He could also almost feel the breath of the two armed Mandalorian soldiers behind him. He could definitely feel them through the Force. A sob nearly escaped his lips, but Obi-Wan remained strong. He would not let the monster win.

He stared at Maul's sickly yellow Sith eyes. The former Sith stared back, his eyes menacing, feral, hateful. Deranged. The Force was churning around them. Anger, hate, content radiated from Maul.

Maul finally broke the silence.

"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared by you and your Duchess."

Maul lifted Satine in a force choke. She clawed at her neck, desperately trying to liberate herself from the invisible force. Obi-Wan reached out for her, her moans breaking his heart, but he was stopped by the Mandalorian guards. Maul stood up and slowly walked to Obi-Wan

"You should have chosen the dark side Master Jedi, Emotions betray you," he continued, "Your fear, and yes... your anger. Let your anger deepen your hatred."

He was right, Obi-Wan thought, he could feel the anger burning at the pit of his stomach. It would be easy to act on it, and, with its help touch the Dark Side and attack Maul. But it wasn't the Jedi way.

_ There is no emotion, there is peace. _

"Don't listen to him, Obi," Satine choked.

Savage moved, feeling the tension in the room escalating. Maul stopped him in a hand gesture

"Quiet," he growled.

Obi-Wan understood what Maul was planning. He wanted him to attack using the Dark Side of the Force, and kill him after the vain effort. A disgraceful way to die for a Jedi. Maul wanted not only to kill him, but to tarnish his name and reputation.

_ There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. _

"You can kill me, but you will never destroy me," Obi-Wan replied confidently, "It takes strength to resist the dark side." he looked up. "Only the weak embrace it."

"It is more powerful than you know," Maul argued.

"And those who oppose it are more powerful than you'll ever be." Obi-Wan countered.

Maul growled.

_ There is no passion, there is serenity. _

"I know where your from," he continued "I've been to your village. I know the decision to join the dark side wasn't yours. The Nightsisters made it for you..."

"Silence," Maul snapped, he strode towards Obi-Wan, menacingly. "It was I who languished for years, thinking of nothing but you, nothing but this moment." He pointed his finger at Satine. "And now, the perfect tools for my vengeance are at my mercy." He walked back to the throne, towards Satine. "I never planned on killing you, but I will make you share my pain." He turned his head towards the side door on his left as he finally released Satine. "Bring him in"

Bring who in?

A cold sense of dread took over his body, as he finally sensed him. Anakin.

His beat-down Padawan was pushed forwards by two other Mandolorian soldiers. He was slouching. A sickening bruise blossomed underneath his left eye. How did they capture him? He was safe on Coruscant a few hours ago. How did he get here so fast?

Anakin was now kneeling in front of him, his head hanging low. Through his mop of dark blond hair, Obi-Wan could see him frowning. Was he hurt? Obi-Wan broke down the walls surrounding his mind he had put between them, only to find the same ones on his apprentices side of the bond.

_ There is no chaos, there is harmony. _

One of the Mandalorian soldiers who brought Anakin in grabbed a still recovering Satine by the arm and dragged her next to Anakin.

Maul cackled, enjoying himself.

"Do you like my little surprise, Kenobi?"

For the first time since the beginning of their capture, Obi-Wan was at a loss of words.

"What? ... How?"

Maul didn't answer, instead he observed Obi-Wan, a slight smile on his face.

"How does it feel, to have the two people you care about the most in the hands of your greatest enemy?"

His heart beat alarmingly fast in his ribcage. His breathing was shallow. He had tried to protect Anakin from this monster since he had returned. But he failed him, as a friend and as a brother. And Satine... he was positive that if he hadn't been emotionally attached to her, she would be alive and well. He was a failure as a person and as a Jedi. Guilt was eating at his heart. He had failed them all.

"Choose." Maul stated.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes wide. He feared he understood Maul's word too well.

"What do I have to chose?"

"Who am I to kill?" he explained, "Your former apprentice, the boy you raised for most of his life, or your Duchess, your lover? You have thirty seconds or I kill them both."

Obi-Wan couldn't breath. He couldn't choose. He couldn't. He couldn't kill one of the people closest to his heart. But if he didn't, both would be killed. How was he going to choose? It was impossible. Any outcome would break him, he realised.

"Twenty seconds, Kenobi."

He looked at the kneeling form of his Padawan. So young... Rushed through his Padawan trials and thrust into a deadly war, forced to make decisions no one should be allowed to make, let alone a twenty-year old boy. His head was still down, bangs still covering his closed eyes. He was unresponsive of the outside world, dead to it. What had Maul done to him while he rescued Satine? He shivered.

"Ten seconds."

He looked towards Satine, there eyes finally locking. Although she was still breathing hard, she still managed to send the courage he needed. A silent message passed between them. Their life together flashed before his eyes.  _ I love you. _

_ There is no death, their is the Force. _ But is there?

"Time's up Kenobi, I wonder... who have you chosen?"

He knew what he had to do, but his heart was screaming, thrashing against this decision. He wanted to cry, but his eyes were dry.

"I..."

Suddenly, a deafening explosion thundered across the throne room. Smoke clouded his vision. A mixture of scorched flesh and fire filled his nose. He heard debris falling on the floor. What had happened?

Someone grabbed his arm.

"Run, Master, quick!" rasped Anakin.

He grabbed Satine and ran towards the exist, following Anakin. He heard a feral scream behind them.

"Faster!" he yelled.

Footsteps resonated behind them, they were followed.

They ran across the labyrinth of corridors. Left. Right. Left. Left. towards the open. Satine was breathless, she had difficulty breathing, and she was already far slower than the two Jedis. She wouldn't be able to run much longer. But they persevered. Onwards.

When they arrived at the edge of the cliff, a speeder was ready to use. Too simple, Obi-Wan thought.

They sped through the city towards the hangar, where there hopefully would be a ship to escape.

They were stopped by a barrage of red-armoured Mandalorians. The fearsome warriors opened fire.

"Hold on" Anakin yelled.

The ship tossed and turned as Anakin put all his skills into action. The shooting was slowly decreasing. Obi-Wan looked around. The red-armoured Mandalorians were being shot down from the roofs of the buildings. Satine breathed out.

"Thank you, sister"

They arrived safely at the space hanger, only to find the red-skinned Dathomirian. Behind him, Obi-Wan felt the dark presence of the brother.

"Did you really think you could escape me?" he asked, his eyes flashing in fury.

Obi-Wan's breath hitched. This escape had been pointless, only serving to anger the former Sith Lord. They were still toys in the Monster's claws.

They would never win. They were weaponless, with only their bare knuckles against lightsabers.

But Anakin attacked anyway, surprising Maul as his knuckle made contact with Maul's face in a sickening crack. Maul pushed him away using the Force. Anakin hit the wall behind him and collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"No..." Obi-Wan moaned.

He ran towards Anakin, knelt down, fumbling for his Padawan's pulse. Present. Obi-Wan let go of a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"Oh, Anakin, your recklessness will kill you someday..."

Obi-Wan didn't hear the loud footsteps behind him until it was too late. As he turned around, Savage's lightsaber-hilt made contact with his head. Obi-Wan fell down.

He never felt the ground beneath him.

 

* * *

 

Sidious was quite displeased by the turn of events. His old apprentice, Maul, was causing chaos throughout the galaxy, declaring himself Sith Lord and his brute of a brother as his apprentice. There could only be two. They had thus become a menace to his future empire and power, they had to be eliminated.

Yet, an issue had risen. Skywalker, his future apprentice, was on Mandalore, captured by Maul. He couldn't act when there was a chance the boy might recognize him. He wasn't ready yet.

Kenobi was with him. This could prove as an advantage. Kenobi dying would draw Skywalker towards the dark side of the Force, towards him, accelerating his future apprentice's full conversion. If, in his anger, Skywalker managed to kill Maul... It would help his ascent to power tremendously.

No, he decided, he wouldn't go to Mandalore just yet.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think?  
> Are the characters occ?  
> Don't hesitate to point out writing or plot errors.  
> Don't forget to leave comments!  
> See you (metaphorically speaking) next Sunday!


	3. Chapter 3

 

Cold was what woke Anakin up. Startled by the sudden change of temperature, he opened his eyes and jumped up, ready to attack, adrenaline pulsing through his veins, only to find he was attached by the legs and arms to a chair. He was soaking wet. Ignoring the harsh lights glaring at him, Anakin saw Savage Oppress carrying a bucket, still dripping with water. Satine and Obi-Wan were shackled to the wall, bruises adorned both of their faces. Obi-Wan sported what seemed to be a shock collar around his neck. The same, it seemed, as Anakin, if the slight heaviness and restriction in his breathing were of any indication.

"And the apprentice finally wakes up." came a voice from behind him.

At first, Anakin didn't pay attention to Maul. Through the Force, everything was hazy, sluggish. He tried to reach out for it, only to have the energy field recede just out of his reach. The panic he had managed to keep at bay until now emerged. Why couldn't he reach the Force? His breathing accelerated, but the air wouldn't reach his lungs, his breaths were too short. What was he going to do? His vision clouded. How will they be able to get off this planet? His heart was beating too fast underneath his ribcage. They were going to die.

He was brought back to his senses by a sharp, burning pain coming from his neck and travelling to his fingers and toes. Electricity. Maul came into view. Hate and madness danced in his eyes, mixed with... wonder?

"Do you like your new collar?" Maul said, "I built it specially for you, we don't want any more accidents, do we?"

So Ankin was right, he was wearing a shock collar. It seemed it also injected Force-inhibiting drugs, going by the prick he just felt to the side of his neck. Anakin had heard of these drugs, they had started blossoming among the Separatists since the Jedi became generals of the Republic.

"I seem to have underestimated you, Skywalker..." he paused. "Building up the pressure in the fuel tank of one of the jet-packs while keeping the tank intact until you released it." his face were mere centimetres from Anakin's, he then whispered the last word. "Impressive..."

He remembered the hopelessness hanging in the air, the desperation to escape Maul, the fear of losing his Master again... He couldn't even remember the talking that had been going on in the background. Something about a choice... And then, the explosion... The pain - the death - he had felt through the force. The smell of burned flesh and blood hanging in the air. A part of him was glad of the death of the Mandolorian guard, screamed that he deserved it. But it was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong to think like that, un-jedi-like. His brain had thankfully shut up when they had started running. But now...

He looked towards his Master. His face was haggard, his beard and hair dishevelled. A bitter fear lurked underneath his eyes. Anakin had never seen his master like that, and it terrified him. Between the two of them, Obi-Wan had always been the rock, the posed one. Between the shivers due to the freezing water, the near panic attack he had had earlier and the dread bubbling in his stomach, Anakin was sure he looked worse than him, but still... At least the Duchess looked calm. Her eyes were focussed and looked unblinking towards Maul. At least one of them was keeping their shit together. It seemed the peaceful politician who didn't dare kill a terrorist who was planning on a greater attack had more guts than he thought.

Maul was turning around him, a lone wolf around it's prey. The Dathomirian had planned something for him.

"You intrigue me, Skywalker. So powerful, and yet, so hesitant to reach your full potential."

Maul stopped turning and made eye contact with Anakin. The Sith Lord slowly lifted his hand to Anakin's face and, still keeping his devilish eyes on him, started probing through his mind, preying on Anakin's drugged state.

NO! He had to keep Maul out of his head. He tried to keep the shield around his mind put. But they crumbled to dust. A laugh echoed inside his brain. He tried to block it out, block him out. But to no avail. He scrunched his eyes shut.

"I sense darkness inside of you, Skywalker."

He probed deeper, making Anakin relive his last battles. The deaths, so many dead. So many he couldn't save. Every memory of these past few years came back to the surface. Planets, battles, horrors, emotions, people flashed through his brain.

You're not strong enough, and you will never be. A voice whispered to Anakin's ear. Not Maul's, his.

Maul kept digging, deeper and deeper into his Padawan years. The taunts from his fellow padawans. The overwhelming distrust from the order. Obi-Wan's lack of affection. His eagerness to prove himself to everybody, to prove he was worthy, only to serve nothing. Palpatine's understanding, his care.

Somewhere, very far, he heard Maul cackling.

The Zabrak went deeper still, to Qui-Gon's funeral, his fear of being rejected, send back to Tatooine, or worse... The Naboo blockade. His Mom's goodbye, the promise to live well, to return... The podrace he won. The pride, the happiness...

His slave life. Watto's rule. The punishments, leaving his back dull in pain and his stomach empty for a few days. His first podrace. He could still feel where his bones broke. The laughter of the other slaves as he joined them. Kitster and Wald. The bullies, who would torment him for days on end. Gardulla the Hutt. The memories were now hazier. A smile. Screams. Smoke and spice...

Emptiness surrounded Anakin, but Maul continued to dig craving for more.

Anakin knew what the former Sith would discover next. The two memories he had been careful to have under lock and key for this exact reason. A memory he wanted to forget. A memory he wanted to keep forever. Both would remain secure from the Jedi, from Maul, and from Obi-Wan.

Anakin had to protect them. He had to. He pushed against Maul's consciousness. Tried to shake of the shadow violating his mind. But without the Force by his side... Maul, meanwhile, was still digging. Slower but not stopped, not yet.

"I wonder, Skywalker, what you have to hide from me, for you do fight so hard."

Maul attacked with renewed vigour. He craved these secret memories. He wanted to break Skywalker and he wanted to destroy Kenobi for all he had done, and these memories were a key to this victory, he knew it.

He had only managed to see a glimpse of Padmé when Anakin, in a last desperate attempt to thrust Maul out of his mind, bundled up all the energy he could use, all the energy he had, even reaching out for the Force, slippery because of the drug, and propelled Maul out of his brain, out of his mind and out of his heart.

Relief washed over Anakin. Maul was finally out. Out. He was free. His two biggest secrets were untouched. The Dathomirian will never know about them, never. He will never know about how the dark side touched Anakin that fateful day on Tatooïne, he will never know how deep the bond goes between him and Padmé. Never, Maul will die before it happens.

His strength gone, he finally left behind a world of chaos and confusion, and let the dark engulf him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do all my chapters finish with someone falling unconscious?
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, I'm sorry if it bothers you.  
> It was quite difficult to write too.
> 
> I do not know much about the brain or mechanics, so I'm sorry if it doesn't scientifically make sense.
> 
> Don't forget to leave your comments bellow!
> 
> See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! It's kind of a transitioning chapter, so not much action and a lot of talking. And a surprise-ish character!  
> I hope you like it!

    Silence.

 

Obi-Wan sighed. These past minutes had been chaos through the Force. Through the dark haze created by the drug, he had still heard it screaming, begging, for him to intervene.

And then, tears streaming down his face, Anakin had let out a heart-wrenching cry, aloud and through the Force, forcing Obi-Wan to close his eyes in pain, unable to block his apprentice's agony.

A loud clang had resonated across the room. The cacophony that had been the Force returned to its indiscernible whispering it had been before Anakin had woken up. Surprised, he had opened his eyes, only to see Maul sprawled on the ground, unresponsive while his brutish brother was trying fruitlessly to reanimate him.

Now, Maul was in no better condition than he had been a few minutes ago, still out cold. One of his horns had chipped from the fall. Obi-Wan hoped he would never wake up, never hurt Anakin, Satine or anyone else, but he knew better. The monster was resilient. He then chided himself, it was not the Jedi way to think like that.

Anakin's state of mind was what scared him. The violation of his mind and memories was one of the worst things Maul could have done. And for someone as proud and arrogant as Anakin... Having someone else in his brain for a prolonged period of time will likely leave him psychologically scarred. He looked towards his former Padawan. He was unconscious, his head lolling to one side. Blood trickled from his nose, travelling down the bottom of his cheek to his jaw and finally falling onto his dark brown tunic. A small smile adorned his face.

Obi-Wan could only wonder how Anakin had managed to find the strength and the clarity to Force-push Maul. He hoped the energy he had burned would return rapidly. Maul would never forget the humiliation he had suffered in the hands of Anakin. Obi-Wan shivered. And he would hurt him for that.

 

* * *

  

Satine laid still on the uncomfortable bed provided in the cell. If she ever was once again in power - which was highly unlikely to ever happen-, she would provide thicker mattresses for the prisoners. They were far too thin for her liking. She looked up to the light grey ceiling. She could hardly think of a way to escape Maul. The hopelessness she felt was frustrating. She was a Kryze, for Kriff's sake. But she had to stay rational. All of their escape attempts had been only that, attempts. Even with the help of her sister and her highly competent warmongers, they had not managed to get away. She knew her sister would not again risk her small rebellion, unless she saw a golden opportunity. Satine could only hope that the Republic Senate would intervene now that the two poster boys of their wrecked war were in the clutches of a madman.

She turned her head to her left towards the other person in the room. Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear, turned symbol of the war effort, and unconscious as of now. She had not cared much about him until now, a general of the Republic who seemed to have no second thoughts about his role in the Clone war. And yet, now that she looked at him, a warmth and a wave of overprotection spread through her body. Only Korkie had managed to make her feel that way. She had seen the love and fear in the eyes of Obi-Wan when Maul had forced him to choose between the two of them. The love that only a parent could give to his child. And when she had seen this hew in Obi-Wan's eyes... she had _wanted_ to sacrifice herself for this boy, she had wanted to die for a boy she barely knew, in a way only a mother would do. And when the same boy had had his mind read by Maul, she had wanted to rip the monster's throat open with her bare hands. She wouldn't have done it -even if she was perfectly capable of doing so-, violence never solved anything. She really _had_ grown attached to the boy.

Anakin groaned. His eyes fluttered open.

"What?" he mumbled, "Where?" he tried to sit up "Ow... my head..."

Satine walked to his bed and sat on it.

"We're in the Royal Prison, the traitors brought us here after you and Maul passed out. Do you remember anything?"

He managed to get up and sit on the edge of the bed, a metre away from her. His hands were cradling his head.

"I... Maul... he was in my head... had to get him out..." he looked around, and, with sudden clarity, bolted up and exclaimed, "Where's Obi-Wan?"

Satine put her right hand onto his shoulder and forced him to sit back down with a moan. Fast movements will not help him with his headache.

"He's in one of our neighbouring cells."

She understood the reasoning behind separating them. Maul obviously wanted to hurt Obi-Wan any way possible, including by torturing his loved ones. Having Satine or Anakin dragged in front of his cell beaten up and bloody while he could do nothing... A highly effective torture device for anyone, especially someone who quite possibly had a guilt complex.

"How long was I out," Anakin asked, his voice small.

"A few hours"

Anakin reached out for the collar still attached to his neck, but didn't touch it.

"And what about Maul? You said he passed out?"

She looked into his cerulean eyes. They were shadowed with fatigue. A trail of dried blood ran from his nose to jaw. It would be quite ridiculous if the situation was different.

"I do not know what you did to get him out of your head, but one second he was above you, and the next he was lying down a few metres away from you, unconscious on the floor."

"The Force..." he replied, mumbling, "What's going to happen now?"

Satine wanted to lie to him, by saying that everything would be alright. But she was a realist, and he was a war general. The lie would never fool him and would anger him.

"Maul will probably leave us alone for a moment," she started, looking at him in the eyes, "And then, he'll hurt us. The stunt you played earlier will not help us in that matter."

He ran to the transparent door, through where you could faintly see a Mandalorian warrior keeping guard.

"Well, we need to get out of there then."

He hit the door, hard. It didn't budge.

"We have to be sensible. You don't have your lightsaber or any of your gadgets, and hitting it will not help. There's no way you can open the door. Only exterior involvement could manage to get us out."

"Don't worry, the Jedi will come," he stated, though he lacked in confidence.

"Would they, really? It seems they do not want to intervene where there is no separatist involvement."

Anakin looked down, his messy bangs falling in front of his face. He knew the Jedi wouldn't help, so why did he get his hopes up?

Suddenly, Anakin ran into her arms, wrapping his around her own body. Understanding his need for comfort, Satine slowly lifted her arms and warped them around the boy. Anakin started sobbing quietly into her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay..." she whispered softly, "Don't worry, it's going to be okay…”

 

* * *

 

Worry was eating Ahsoka up. It had been a little less than one day since she had seen her Master. One kriffing day. He wasn't in his room or in any of the training Salles, or in the medical bay, or anywhere else in the temple. Worse, when she had looked in the hangar, the Twilight was gone. She had asked Padmé if she had seen Anakin, only for her to answer that she had no idea where he was. The Senator had been quite concerned by his absence, as the two of them had planned to meet a few hours before. It wasn't in his nature to stand her up. And, as if the situation couldn't have gotten worse, Master Obi-Wan had disappeared too.

She was so concerned that she didn't notice Master Yoda was in front of her until they bumped into each other. He looked up, his big green eyes staring at her, as if discerning all of her worries. He gently hit the side of her leg with his cane

"Oh! I'm sorry, Master Yoda. I didn't see you," she apologized quickly.

He hummed gently.

"Troubled, you are."

She hesitated, she didn't want to land Anakin into any trouble, and thus risk the already brittle relationship he had with the council. But she decided otherwise, his safety was more important.

"I'm worried about Master Skywalker," she said. "I haven't seen him since yesterday morning..."

"Disappeared, Master Kenobi has too, absent from the council meeting this morning, was he. Troubling, this is."

"I know, do you know where they might be?"

Yoda hummed again. They started walking.

"Yesterday, received a message from Mandalore, we have. For Master Kenobi, the message was. Asking for help, the Duchess was. Control over the planet, the Death Watch now has," Yoda shook his head sadly. "Provide it, the council could not. Internal, this affair is."

"And you think Master Obi-Wan went anyway?" Even before she had finished the sentence, Ahsoka knew the answer.

Yoda nodded slowly.

"But what about Anakin?" she exclaimed, not understanding what the grandmaster meant. "He didn't know anything about the message, and I'm sure Master Obi-Wan wouldn't have told him."

She was sure of it, Obi-Wan would not have let Anakin accompany him. His relationship with the Duchess was a personal matter. And he also wouldn't let Anakin near potential danger when it was avoidable. He loved him too much.

"Reckless, you Master is," Yoda stated. "A permission to go with Master Kenobi, he does not need."

If Yoda was right, that meant the two of them had been on the hostile planet for far too long. What were they doing? Were they captured? killed? She shook her head. She would have felt it if her Master had died. Still, they were alone and in danger.

"We need to save them!" she shouted, owning her a few stares. She lowered her voice. "I mean, if they are in danger, we need to go and get them!"

Yoda shook his head.

"An important ally in the Clone Wars, Mandalore still is not" Yoda said. "Intervene in their internal affairs, we therefore cannot"

"What are we going to do?" she moaned.

"If unlawfully imprisoned, Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi are... Intervene, we will. Until then, wait, we have to..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the new chapter.  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> As per usual, if you see mistakes of any kind, please tell me.
> 
> Don't forget to write a comment!
> 
> See ya all next week!
> 
> P.S : For all my Whovian friends. Have you seen the new Doctor? She seems cool. I personally don't know the actress so I don't know what she's like. I hope she's as mad and superb and intelligent as all the other Doctors before her!


	5. Chapter 5

Satine sighed. Anakin was asleep. It took a lot of arguing -and swearing-, but she had managed to convince him that he needed to rest. He didn't know when he would be able to again. She yawned. She needed a nap too. But she knew that if she did, nobody was watching Anakin's back while he slept, and she couldn't allow that.

The door opened, revealing three of Maul's minions, too many to overpower. 

They looked in the direction of a now  fully  awake Anakin. 

"You will come with us." They stated, there voice devoid of any emotion. 

Anakin lifted his chin in defiance. It seemed the short nap had been effective. The flame in his eyes had reappeared.  Relief washed through Satine, though she didn't know, all in all, if Anakin's sharp tongue and defiance was a good thing in their situation.

"And what if I say no?" 

She could imagine the smirk under their mask. Predators.

"Then we will hurt her." he nodded towards Satine. "Unless you come with us."

Anakin looked as if he had eaten something sore. He lifted himself up and walked towards the Mandalorian warriors. They tied his hands up with cuffs. Anakin excited the cell with them.

 

* * *

 

"He would make a great ally if we manage turn him"

Anakin Skywalker was strong in the Force, stronger than anyone he had ever seen -except  perhaps  for his old Master, though his strength was due to his years of experience and his deep roots to the dark side-.

Skywalker already had darkness within him, pushing him towards the Sith would thus be easier. He cackled. Sidious's grooming of the boy could very well be his downfall. If they turned him... They could kill Sidious and Maul would take over the Republic...

"But, brother... He is dangerous." Savage interjected.

"I know..."

His turn to the dark side could backfire on them. Skywalker hated Maul, and the Sith in general. Turning him would not erase this fact, and he would likely kill both of them before they could retaliate. Hate was good... But the boy couldn't kill them...

His comlink chirped, he answered it.

"The prisoner has arrived."

"Bring him in," he said, satisfied when the darkness in the room grew with the thoughts of screams coming from the boy.

...They needed something, something that would make him  willingly  work for them. And he knew  just  the thing. After all, Master and Padawan shared the same weakness...

 

* * *

  

Anakin felt vulnerable, surrounded by enemies. Without the Force, he felt as if he  was stripped  of his soul, of his very being. What made him... him. He shivered. He could still feel Maul's consciousness inside of him, stripping him bare. The Zabrak knew _everything_ about him, well...  nearly  everything. He knew about his insecurities, his delusions... his will to leave the Jedi Order. Force, he even knew about Padmé! No, he didn't know the full extent of their relationship, but he knew enough. Bile rose in Anakin's throat. He had _seen_ enough.

He looked to his right, towards the other cells. One of them held his Master, he wanted to see him. He _needed_ to see him.

Through the transparent doors, he discerned him at last. Obi-Wan was sitting in cross-legged on the floor, his back facing the door.  Even in times of great peril, even without the Force, his Master would always find the serenity to meditate. Anakin chuckled. _Some things never changed_.

One of the guards nudged Anakin in the back with his blaster.

"What are you laughing at, Skywalker?" he growled.

"Nothing." he replied  quickly.

"Then keep moving"

They pushed him onwards.

Before the cell was out of sight, Anakin turned his head towards it. He could  faintly  see his Master's form, looking after him.

 

 

To Anakin's surprise, they never left the prison. It was logical, when he thought about it.  The rebel Mandalorians Satine's sister was part of attacked Maul's soldiers the last time they were out. Better not leave the prison, then. Maul wouldn't want his precious prisoners to escape.

They arrived in front of a door that seemed to lead to an interrogation room. A shiver ran down his spine. Maul was behind that door. He clenched his fist around the fabric of his tunic. Maul was behind that door, and he was furious.

One of the warriors announced there presence through their comlink. The door slid open. They entered.

 

* * *

 

Ahsoka was lying flat on her back in her bunk bed, staring at the beige ceiling. She was the only person in the dorm. In the day the other Padawans  normally  had other occupations and rarely stayed in their rooms.

She had nobody to talk to and it left her musing. She wondered where her Master was. Was he still on Mandalore? He must still be. She had found no way to communicate with the Twilight. Was it damaged? It would explain why both Anakin and Obi-Wan hadn't left Mandalore yet. But they would have found another ship. Had they  been captured by  the Death  Watch  ? If so, what use would the Jedi Masters be to them? She shivered. For the terrorist group, they were  probably  best dead. She sighed. It didn't make any sense. She couldn't help but feel there was something they were missing, something important.

Her comlink chirped. She answered.

"Ahsoka here"

"Hello, Ahsoka. It's Padmé. Any news about Anakin?" she sounded worried.

Was she allowed to tell the truth? Padmé wasn't part of the Order after all. But it concerned her. She was her friend. And Obi-Wan's too, and  probably  a bit more for Anakin.

"We don't know... Obi-Wan received a message from Satine yesterday morning. The Death  Watch  have taken control of Mandalore. Obi-Wan went and Anakin must have tagged along. Communication with the Twilight are dead. We don't know what happened to them."

She heard heavy breathing on the other side of the line.

"Could you come to my apartment, please?" she asked, her voice firm.

"Yes. Yes of course, see ya"

"See you later, Ahsoka."

The line died.

Ahsoka jumped from the bed and left the empty dormitory behind.

 

Padmé was sitting in her sofa when Ahsoka arrived. She was wearing a beige jumpsuit, a red jacket, mitts of the same colour and brown boots that reached the top of her calf. A leather blaster holster  was tied  around her waist. Combat attire.  She was reading on her datapad and didn't seem to notice Ahsoka had arrived until one of her handmaidens announced her presence. Padmé's face brightened as she saw her. The Senator embraced her.

"Ahsoka! It's nice too see you! Please sit down."

She sat down next to Padmé. A handmaiden asked her if she wanted a drink, she  politely  refused.

Padmé  directly  dived into the heart of the situation.

"Satine told me of the growing threat of the Death  Watch, but I never could have imagined the situation was so dire. She did manage to keep them at bay for a long while before now." She paused, searching for words. "If I had known..." She closed her eyes, inhaled...exhaled... "Obi-Wan and Anakin went alone... why hasn't the Jedi intervened yet?"

"The Council doesn't want to intervene because of the neutrality of Mandalore"

"But the Jedi are peacekeepers of the galaxy! It is their obligation to intervene!"

Ahsoka sighed. She didn't understand all the strategies and political choices behind the war. She  just  followed what the Senate and the Council wanted.  The more she thought about it, the more she realised how far the Jedi Order had fallen from their initial purpose. But she followed them because the Jedi Order was her life, and the war saved the innocents. It was for the best interest of the galaxy.

"They can't deviate the Jedi from the war effort," Ahsoka answered the best as she could, "And the GAR can only intervene against the Separatist threat."

"Damn it with the war! People are in danger!" Padmé barked, her brown eyes lighten up by rage.

Ahsoka flinched. She had never heard Padmé swear and raise her voice like that.

Seeing Ahsoka's reaction, Padmé leaned against the back of the sofa, abandoning all pretence. She  was tired, tired of the war.

"Ahsoka, It's just... the war has been going on for far too long. The Republic doesn't have enough money to finance the basic needs of the population." Her voice broke. "The citizens are suffering because of it..."

Padmé's last words resonated through the room and bled into an uncomfortable silence.

A minute passed.

A handmaiden finally entered the room, disrupting its stillness. She bowed.

"My Lady, the ship is ready. Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?"

Padmé stood up.

"That will not be necessary." Padmé answered. "I want this mission to be as stealthy as possible. I'm sorry Moteé, I know how capable you are"

She then asked for her blaster, which Moteé  promptly  handed to her. The Senator put it into her holster.

"Wait... What? Where are you going?" Ahsoka asked, confused.

Padmé blinked, as if not understanding the question. Her eyes then widened in realisation. She forgot to tell her!

"I knew that if the Jedi High Council hadn't intervened yet, it meant they  probably  wouldn't for a while." Her eyes blazed. "Sometimes, you have to take matters in your own hands." She paused and turned her head towards a window overlooking the Coruscanti skyline. "We're going to Mandalore."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the fifth chapter! (Wow, this story is getting long...)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! A lot of things are happening at once.
> 
> I probably won't have time to write/rewrite/edit/post a new chapter next week, so I'll try to post two chapters in two weeks, as an excuse.
> 
> Don't forget to comment!
> 
> See you later!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! Between the Summer break, friend, forced summer school books (ugh, I hate being forced to read...), forced social interaction and recovery due to the forced social interaction and homework, I kinda procrastinated writing this chapter (and the two non-existent on paper ones I promised two weeks ago...)  
> Anyway, sorry and enjoy this story!

Ahsoka stared dumbly at the GOZANTI-class cruiser's cockpit standing in front of her. She was really going to do it -save Anakin and Master Obi-Wan-. She was also going to disobey the implicit orders from Master Yoda to stay put. Ahsoka was no stranger to breaking rules and orders. But she usually just followed her Master, and never had she disobeyed the Grandmaster directly. She looked down to her hands, they were shaking. She was questioning the decision she had made mere seconds after Padmé stated that they were going to save Anakin. She knew the Senator had a strong emotional attachment to Anakin, but was it selfish or un-jedi-like for Ahsoka to want to save Anakin? Her mind suddenly cleared as she found a solution to her problem. Padmé would go, accompanied or not. It was her duty, as a Jedi, to aid and protect civilians. She was going on this mission, and she will help and keep Padmé from harm.

"Are you alright?" Padmé asked, concerned.

She was already sitting in the pilot's seat. Her soft brown eyes were slightly narrowed, her eyebrows were pulled together in confusion.

Ahsoka must have stood here, staring at apparently nothing for too long. Her cheeks heated up.

"I'm... I'm fine, don't worry..."

Content with her answer, Padmé turned towards the controls in front of her.

Ahsoka walked to the copilot's seat. They started the engines in silence. Once they were safely in hyperspace, they would discuss a plan. But for now, Ahsoka enjoyed the familiarity of the controls beneath her touch, even though she only was only the copilot. When she flew, all the problems seemed to evaporate. It was, in reality, far from the case, but she could always dream. Dream of a world without conflict, without the war, where she was happy. At peace.

 

* * *

 

The chancellor was concerned by the turn of events occurring on Mandalore. His future apprentice was still in the hands of the usurper, who was, sadly, still alive.

His work comlink chirped.

"Yes?" he answered, though he already knew why his secretary had called.

"Chancellor, Master Windu and Grandmaster Yoda have arrived."

"You can tell them I'm ready for them."

Palpatine sighed. The great Sith Lord had had to call _jedi_ to do his dirty work. But he had had no choice, he couldn't go to Mandalore when there was even a slight chance that he could be recognised by Skywalker. He had put too much work into him.

The door before him opened, revealing the green troll and the prideful Master. He put on his Chancellor-face, lest they discover his real self.

"Hello, my friends!" Palpatine gestured to the chairs in front of him. "Please do sit down!"

The two Jedi Masters strolled slowly towards the Chancellor's desk, both of their eyes narrowed in distrust. But Palpatine didn't worry, Jedi mistrusted politicians -except, perhaps, Skywalker.

"News for us from Mandalore, you have?"

Palpatine smiled pleasantly. "Yes, I believe that the Dathomirian assassin, Maul, is in league with the Death Watch, and helped them organised the coup on Mandalore."

Windu frowned. "What makes you believe that?"

"I have recently received reports that two Zabrak males allied themselves with the Black Sun, the Death Watch and Hutts. I feel that, seeing the growth of such an army, it would be wise to intervene before the danger proves itself too big to be defeated."

Yoda's ears dropped. "Reports of movements in these organisations, we have received. Knew of Maul's involvement, we did not. Interesting, this is."

Windu looked expectantly into Palpatine's eyes. "We should send Masters to neutralise him before he has time to attack the Republic."

Yoda nodded in agreement.

Palpatine smiled. All was going as planned.

"Whatever you intend to do, know that, on behalf of the Senate, I give you my full support." Palpatine smiled pleasantly.

But to Jedi Master Windu, his smile looked like the one a shark adorned before it caught its prey...

 

* * *

 

 

Anakin stared into the Zabrak's Sith eyes. Without moving, without blinking. Deviant. The monster was testing him, and he would not break his stare.

The Dathomir was the first to look away, as he turned his head to the Mandalorian warriors who had brought him here and strapped him to a simple interrogation chair. Satisfaction ran through Anakin's body. He had won the first round.

"Get out." Maul ordered the guards.

They hesitated, but under both Savage's and Maul's pointed glare, they scampered away.

The door slid shut, leaving Anakin alone with two monsters. He shivered. What did they have in store for him? He knew what they were capable of. He had seen holos of their 'exploits', and he did not want to be a victim of their cruelty. He glanced at the different items composing the room, but could see no possible weapons or exits -no windows, no large ventilation shafts-. There was the door... but Savage stood guard beside it, and he knew Mandalorians were stationed outside of the room too, and with no access to the Force, he had next to no chance of escaping. Besides, he was still stuck to the slab. He looked down at his arm, if he could just slip his flesh hand through...

Maul grabbed Anakin's chin, red fingers pushing his cheeks against his teeth, forcing him to turn his head towards the Sith. His grip was strong. It would leave bruises.

"The Force is strong with you..." he paused, boring his Sith eyes into Anakin's. "So much potential... I understand why Master would be interested in you..."

While Maul talked, Anakin struggled against the binds holding his hands to the metal slab -If he managed to free his hand... He'd at least be able to land a good punch, possibly distracting the two monsters and then improvise-, but the binders were too tight. The metal embed into his flesh wrist. No amount of squeezing or contortions could get his hand out. He was stuck.

"I admire your determination, Skywalker..." Maul said, noticing Anakin's effort, "But you won't be able to break the restraints."

Maul tightened the grip around Anakin's face, as if to reinforce his previous statement. He squirmed under the Dathomirian’s forceful touch.

"Let. me. go.," Anakin growled.

"I do not think I can do that..." Maul said. "You see, we don't want you to use any more..." his Sith eyes flashed with anger as he drew his head nearer to Anakin's, their eyes not separated by only a few centimetres. "- _tricks_..."

Then, humouring Anakin's last words, he pulled the boy's head upwards and let go of him. Anakin's already sore head bumped onto the hard metal slate beneath him. He groaned in pain.

Maul took a few steps back.

"Very powerful indeed..." he whispered. _He will make a great asset in the oncoming war_.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. What did Maul want of him? Why hadn't he attacked yet? Especially after the two stunts he played...

"I know you, Skywalker... I have seen your past, your decisions, your THOUGHTS." He crossed his arms behind his back and drew closer to Anakin. "Your fears, your insecurities, your frustrations" Maul's lips curled upwards. "Your loved ones..."

Anakin's eyes widened in fear at the Zabrak's malicious tone. He wanted to hurt them. He imagined Ahsoka, Padmé, Obi-Wan dead before him, a crimson hole piercing their chest, their head isolated from their body. Anakin writhed under the binders. Miniscule cracks appeared on the four walls surrounding the three males.

Maul’s smile widened, showing his rotten teeth. “What I said before still stands, the restraints are unbreakable by human standards,” he said. “It seems you are stuck with me for the time being…”

Anakin slumped against the metal slate. Fighting against the metal binds would only tire him. He could save his energy for later...

"I know that you are disillusioned by the Jedi order," Maul continued, his grin becoming more menacing by the second. "And you have been since you were young."

Maul's words brought back past memories. Anakin remembered slowly realising how little involvement and change the Order brought to the Galaxy as a whole. How tight the Council and the Senate were woven together. How he had felt -and still did- trapped with the Jedi, and deceived by them. He remembered giving his lightsaber to Obi-Wan, frustrated by the lack of change in the Galaxy, eager for adventure, wanting to help people... And then? Obi-Wan taught him that if he cheated a bit, bent the truth, he could trick the Senate and the Council into doing what was right.

And then, the war arrived, bringing pain and misery wherever it set foot. The clones were little more than slaves. Images of gore and blood littering the battlefields were imprinted in his brain and in his dreams. Screams and pleas. But the war served the galaxy, didn't it? The separatists were the danger, and the war would make Dooku's capture easier, right? But as the war lengthen, Anakin questioned whether that was true or not. It hadn't changed the many failures of the Galaxy yet.

"Join us, and the Jedi will never fail you again..." Maul drawled, cutting Anakin's musing short, his crazed eyes looking expectantly at him.

Anakin frowned. Maul couldn't be serious. How could he believe he would ally with him after all the suffering he had caused? No grudge or disagreement with the order could ever change that.

"Never!"

The Zabrak's eyes narrowed in rage. For a fleeting moment, Anakin feared he was going to get killed on the spot. But instead, the Dathomirian caressed his cheek in a gentle, in an almost _fond_ manner. It made him feel sick.

"Then, I guess it would mean sacrificing your friends..."

Anakin's cerulean eyes widened. His jaw dropped. A small cage tightened around his beating heart, momentarily taking his breath away.

"What..." his voice cracked. "What do you mean?"

Maul chuckled. "If you do not cooperate... Your loved ones will die. The Duchess, your padawan, Kenobi." The former Sith's feral grin grew wider. "Amidala... All dead, because of _you_."

Anakin's squeezed his eyes shut as his mind reeled. He couldn't accept, but he couldn't let them die! And he couldn't fake, Maul would know. But he was still a Jedi, wasn't he?

"I... I can't," he whispered.

Maul's eyes narrowed in displeasure. He walked away from Anakin and stepped into the shadows, his eyes glowing in the dark. The Sith pressed the controls on a remote, removing Anakin's restraints. The prisoner blinked, not quite realising what was happening

The Sith Master glanced towards Savage. "Brother, show him what would happen to his friends if he does not cooperate."

Before Anakin could react to Maul's words, the giant grabbed him by the neck and threw him on the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs. The oaf pinned his arms to the ground. Anakin fought against the muscle mass all the way through, but he wouldn't _budge_. The Apprentice drew his right arm back. Anakin closed his eyes in defeat, bracing for the pain to come.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hesitated making Anakin join the two of them, but I thought... During the whole episode on Zygerria he refuses to be a slave, even when she told him his friend would remain safe in exchange. And it took him *weeks* of torturous force visions of Padmé's death (plus a whole lot of emotional trauma due to an unhealthy mix of war, Ahsoka leaving, his mother's death and jedi) to be deemed ready by Palpatine. And he *still* ran to tell Windu about his discovery.  
> So no, I decided that Anakin would not join Maul in this chapter.
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter! See you guys, hopefully, next Sunday.


End file.
